Supposed to Be
by 258Kaito-Berryn258
Summary: 2784 NUFF SAID-- *shot'd* It's a songfic Song lyrics used was "Cat and Mouse" by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus.


A.N.// This is a 2784 fanfic for Basil~ (( http(-colon-)(-slash-)(-slash-)www(-dot-)luckygirlxx(-dot-)deviantart(-dot-)com or http(-colon-)(-slash-)(-slash-)www(-dot-)Basil-kun84(-dot-)deviantart(-dot-)com ))

;;u;; hope you'll like it~

Warning: ANGST :U

--278427842784278427842784278427842784278427842784278427842784—

**Supposed to Be**

_Softly we tremble tonight,  
picture perfect fading smiles are all that's left in sight,  
I said I'd never leave, you'll never change  
I'm not satisfied with where I'm at in life._

Basil cried onto his shoulders; his grip on his shoulder blades was so tight, his knuckles turned ghostly white. "I-I don't want thou to go… Sawada-dono…. Please…" he said as his lips tremble, looking up at the angelic face that will soon be covered in the latter's own blood.

Tsuna smiled. He's so glad that he has the blond by his side on his last night. He ruffled the other's blond locks. "I have to… _Spiacente… Il mio prezioso_*" he said, his Japanese accent lingering in his tongue as he speak his second language.** He looked down at the crying form of his lover, feeling bad. _'I swear, I want to back down now… Just for you… But I can't… And it's too late…'_

_Am I supposed to be happy?  
With all I ever wanted, it comes with a price.  
Am I supposed to be happy?  
With all I ever wanted, it comes with a price._

"You don't have to do this, Sawada-dono!" Basil cried, burying his head onto his chest. The brunette sighs, feeling his suit getting wet from all the blonde's crying. He suddenly heard him mumble some word he doesn't understand, seeing that the latter's head is buried onto his chest. "What is it… Basil?" he asks him softly, ruffling his now unruly blond locks.

The blonde looked up once again, trying to hold back new tears that are starting to form.  
_  
"You said, you said that you would die for me..."_

"I thought… You didn't actually mean that literally…"

Tsuna laughed bitterly and kissed the blonde's forehead.

"I'm so sorry…"

--FLASHBACK--

_We made plans to grow old,  
believe me there was truth in all those stories that I told._

Their laughter echoed through the hallways.  
"Nee, nee, Basil! How about this… After we marry, we go on a vacation to Sicily? And then… We build our own family… Have 2 nice kids and after that, retire from the mafia?" the brunette suggested. The other giggled at this.

"Ah, I agree, Sawada-dono… But, May I ask, why retire?" Basil asked curiously, tilting his head to the side. Suddenly, he felt a pair of lips crash onto his.

The owner of said pair of lips pulled back and laughed at the blonde's reaction. "Because, if the mafia work is in the way, how could we make our family?" he answered the blonde with a question, still laughing.

_--_END FLASHBACK--

_  
Lost in a simple game of cat and mouse,  
Are we the same people as before this came to light?_

It seems that his eyes still haven't dried up from all the tears he had shed for the past 4 hours. Tsuna frowned at him, and wiped his tears away. "Please… Don't cry…" he mumbled, looking at Basil straight in the eyes.

"I will… If you come back alive" the blond said in between hiccups. The blond gritted his teeth in anger.

"We should've retired from the mafia, Sawada-dono…" he mumbled.

Tsuna's eyes darkened. "We can't… After all, we're the 10th generation mafia boss and CEDEF head…" he muttered darkly. "I wish I have nothing to do with the mafia…"

Basil looked up, to see a smile instead of a frown.

"But, if I haven't, then I wouldn't meet you…" Tsuna said, kissing the blonde softly.

--

_Am I supposed to be happy?  
with all I ever wanted, it comes with a price.  
Am I supposed to be happy?  
with all I ever wanted, it comes with a price.  
You said, you said that you would die for me..._

Instead of being happy that night, their kiss was filled with negative emotions. Knowing that they'll never see each other again, they just can't help but pour their emotions out and made a more depressing night instead of a happy one.

--

"SAWADA-DONO!!"

_You must live for me too'...  
For me too...yeah, yeah..._

Basil ran towards Tsuna's limp form and hugged him tightly. "S-sawada-dono! Don't go! Please!" he cried, looking at Tsuna's bloodied form.

Tsuna reached a hand at him, caressing his cheeks. "B-basil…" he whispered. He's going to die any minute now, but his smile didn't waver at all.

_  
You said that you would die for me..._

And then, his hands suddenly went limp and fell onto his side. Basil, shocked and perplexed, couldn't help but shed a liter of tears.

"SAWADA-DONO!!"

--

"_Am I supposed to be happy?"_ he asked himself, looking down at the street from the 27 foot tall building. Tears slowly flew down his cheeks again, reminiscing on the happy days they had. The wind blew on his long, blond hair, making them sway. His eyes were dull.

_with all I ever wanted, it comes with a price._

"_Am I supposed to be happy?" _he asked again, but this time, he looked up at the clear, blue sky. Nearing the very edge of the building, he frowned

_with all I ever wanted, it comes with a price_

"… I guess not" he said and jumped off.

_You said, you said that you would die for me..._

"_I'll be with you again, Sawada-dono"_

_----------OWARI-----_

A.N.// I fail…. OTL I'm sorry Dx I'll try to make another one for you, Basil ;;w;; and this time, I'll make it better Cx

* Spiacente… Il mio prezioso =" Sorry… My precious" (rough translation okay? Babelfish is not an accurate translator, after all)

The song's "Cat and Mouse" by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus, by the way ;;w;;

I was supposed to use the other one… But I forgot what the title is and who sang it but this is how it goes: "Breathe in for luck, breathe in so deep. This air is blessed you share with me. The night is wild, so calm and dull—blahblah forgot this part of the lyrics—your legs are smooth as they graced mine, we're doing fine. We're doing nothing at all. My hopes are so high that your kiss might kill me, so won't you kiss me? So I'll die happy. My heart is yours to fill or burst, to break or burry, or wear as jewelry. The better you prefer"

That's what I remember P:

AND THAT'S DEFINITELY A 2784 ANGST SONG, I SAY


End file.
